Stories: A Dark Revival
Story written by: and Plot A recipe is finally crafted. Former Minigon general Ambrosio had finally discovered the means to bring his master, Vortigon, back to life. However, in order to ensure his success, he needs to recruit an old ally: Anaphora, the Minigon army's sorceress. In a race against the clock, the two minigons must fend off the HyperTech agency in order to ensure the return of the Black Flame. Characters ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Ambrosio * Vortigon ♦ CaptainRustbolt21 * Anaphora ♠ * Agent Christopher ♠ * Agent John ♠ * Alan Robertson ♦ Story Greenbrier County, West Virginia. In the mouth of a small cave, Ambrosio lays propped up against the wall of the cave, his bronze armor withered, with pieces of more modern metal plating seemingly welded on. His sword still hangs behind his back. In front of him is a rabbit, still and lifeless, it's neck at an extreme angle, clearly broken. As the cave is illuminated by the soft orange glow of Ambrosio's infernal body, in his hand is a somewhat old wand, crowned with a skull and a pair of wings stretching out from behind it. Ambrosio, after remaining in silence for a bit, closes his eyes and points the wand at the deceased rabbit, and slowly begins to chant. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί. As he says this, the wand glows a faint orange, and the rabbit slowly begins to sit up, it's eyes faintly glowing before it collapses back down, the light flickering out of its eyes. Ambrosio scowls, before trying again. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί. Again, the wand glows a faint orange, and the rabbit slowly attempts to sit up before it collapses over yet again. Nearly giving up, Ambrosio decides to try one more, putting all his concentration into it. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί! At this, the rabbit ignites into black flames and fully sits up, its eyes glowing a somewhat strong white. Ambrosio watches in curiosity as the rabbit looks around, sniffing the ground seemingly unfazed by its new look before hopping away. After a brief moment of contemplation, he stands up, confidence burning inside him, an almost alien feeling for a creature like him, alone and seemingly isolated from the rest of the world. He glances at the wand he held, and in his mind, something was forming that hadn't in ages. A plan. The wand's skull glows a faint cyan blue. ---- Meanwhile, in the Greenbrier County HR Department, two grown men, both wearing white-collar shirts and black pants, are talking to one another in the department's breakroom, next to the snack machines. As the first HR employee laughs as he tries to finish his story, the second just stare nonchalantly as he sips his coffee. * HR Employee 1: '... And so, with a rusted fork, I managed to break into MY OWN CAR and I drove out of town for days! ''The HR employee laughs once more at his funny story as the second employee looks at him, unfazed. * 'HR Employee 1: '''AAAHAHAHAHAHA! Heheheh... Oh... Funny, right? ''Staring at him for a full ten seconds, the second employee took one last, long sip of his coffee and, with an audible swallow, finally answers. * 'HR Employee 2: '''That was the worst story you ever told me. ''The second HR Employee walks to the coffee maker so he can make his second cup. Offended, the first HR employee follows the second. * 'HR Employee 1: '''What the hell do you ''mean ''it was the worse! It was freaking hilarious! * '''HR Employee 2: '(Pouring his cup with coffee) Dude, your 'story' was about a failed attempt at an affair. You tried to seduce a young woman for a date, hoping your wife wouldn't notice. But then, you realized too late that she, too, was in that same restaurant with a frie- * 'HR Employee 1: 'back tears Don't judge a book by its cover! Eventually, they heard familiar-sounding footsteps approaching them. Turning their heads to the doorway, they saw a woman loaming by the door. They recognize her. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Oh. It's just Anaphora. ''Anaphora, a light-skinned woman with brown hair, is wearing a white-collar shirt and a black long skirt that looks like it hasn't been washed for days, maybe even weeks. Though she looked kinda good, she has an unhealthy set of bags under her eyes and her brown hair seems greasy * 'Anaphora: '''I'M SO BORED. ''She slowly waltzes near the snack machines, holding a dollar. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Well, maybe you can make our lives more exciting by ''not saying that every other week. * 'Anaphora: '''It's true. For months, I worked with this stupid HR company, doing nothing more than taking calls and talking to people. Talk, talk, talk talk- and all they ask me are stupid questions about their occupational lives like 'Where do I work?' or 'How do I work?' ''Inserting the dollar in the soda machine, she picked out a Pepsi and CLUNK. The can falls down to the chute and she grabs it. '' * '''HR Employee 2: '''Well, this is Human Resources. Our main job is to make sure people here get their jobs and don't embarrass themselves in front of their employers. Just like how he embarrasses himself with flirting with women. * '''HR Employee 1: '''Oh, screw you! ''As they talk, Anaphora just doesn't listen and cracks the soda can open. She begins to chug it down with little care, even lifting her head up so that every drop of the sweet black liquid goes down. The first employee stares at her, clearly aroused, while the second just looks with little care, taking a sip of his black coffee. * 'HR Employee 1: '(Flirtatiously) Have you ever known, Anaphora, that you look sexy drink- The second HR employee immediately bumps him using his elbow to shut the first employee up. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Give it a rest. Besides, our job should be very simple, even for a dirty hag like you. We just sit in our cubicles, get calls from up-and-coming employees, set up meetings with their employers, make sure they don't screw it up, and bam! They get their job... usually. We do this seven times a day and we get our paycheck. We repeat that same, exact process for forty years and then we die. ''Finishing her drink, she looks at the second HR employee, with an annoyed look, as a little bit of the soda drools out of her lip. * 'Anaphora: '''Well, newsflash: I don't die. What did you expect? * '''HR Employee 2: '''A flying monkey. ''She responds by throwing the empty soda can at the employee. * 'HR Employee 2: '(Unfazed) Ow. * 'Anaphora: '''Screw you. ''Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off, ringing in both Anaphora's and the two other HR employees' ears. * 'Anaphora: '''AUGH! What the hell?! My ears! * '''HR Employee 2: '''Ergh... must be some dumb fire drill. (Points to Anaphora and the other employee] You two, follow me to the emergency exit. I don't want another incident involving you two again. * '''Anaphora: '''I swore it won't happen again! * '''HR Employee 2: '''Still don't trust you. C'mon, let's get this over with. ''Anaphora and the two employees proceed to march their way to the main office area, where the closest fire exit is located. * 'HR Employee 2: '''C'mon. Godspeed. ''The three of them reach the main office, but find it to be barren, and deadly quiet. As they begin to walk around, they come across several of their co-workers dead. One man's face is ash-colored and brittle as if his face had been set on fire. Another lay slumped up against a workspace, a similar blackened wound going all the way through his chest. Another lay face-first on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around her body. Both Anaphora and the first employee gasped as the second rose his eyes in shock. * 'HR Employee 1: '(Terrified) Ho-o-o-oly sh*t... * 'HR Employee 2: '(Just as shocked) What the hell...? After a moment, the second employee immediately grabs the shoulders of Anaphora and the first employee. '' * '''HR Employee 2: '''This place isn't safe. We need to leave. NOW! ''They all immediately rush to the emergency exit as they try to make their escape. However, the first HR employee is grabbed by something and he falls over. He turns to see a dying colleague reaching ahold of his leg, blood collecting in his mouth and weakly groaning like a zombie. *'''HR Employee 3: H-helllpp... (Choking sounds) Naturally, the first HR employee panicked, kicking the dying colleague away from him. * HR Employee 1: 'AH-AHHHH! LET GO! LET GO! ''Anaphora and the second HR employee notice this and rushed to the two. * 'HR Employee 2: '''He's alive! ''Anaphora quickly helps the first HR employee back up while the second attempts to comfort the dying colleague. * 'HR Employee 2: '''W-What happened to you? Who done this? ''As he attempts to respond, a dark bronze boot slams down onto HR Employee's back with a sickly crunch. HR Employee splutters with unmakeable sounds before uttering his last words with a raspy groan... *'''HR Employee 3: H-hiimmm... Ru- The thing twists its foot and the employee goes limp. Standing in front of Anaphora and her accompanying employees is an orange-colored creature, with twisted fiery spikes protruding from its head and decked out in a mostly bronze armor set. Its eyes are pitch black, only occupied by two small white pupils that glare at them. Ambrosio eyes the three employees, flexing the fingers of his blood-covered right hand. It seems to him, that the girl is the owner of the wand and the one he was after. He approaches with slight caution. Unlike the ways of the sword, magic, at least from his experience, was a far more violent and unpredictable art. Even without her wand, he has a feeling she may have a few tricks hiding somewhere. The two employees stare at the fire creature, intimidated by its supernatural nature, while Anaphora, also intimidated, began to look at the monster with curiosity. Something tells her that she recognizes it. * HR Employee 2: RUN!! The first employee grabs Anaphora by the arm and drags her to the emergency exit while the second employee grabs the closest object, an office chair, and throws it at Ambrosio in a bid to distract him. The chair hits Ambrosio and causes him to stagger back before he regains his focus. His right hand begins to glow orange, slightly distorting the air around it with heat. He quickly closes the gap between him and the employee and grabs him by the throat with his glowing hand, quickly burning his way through the employee's throat. He could only scream in pain as his throat quickly burns away, spurting boiling blood in the process. '' ''Despite his death, Anaphora and the first employee managed to reach the emergency exit. They were rushing down a small flight of stairs so they can get to ground level and escape this monstrous being, who could be right behind them right now. Category:Stories by ItzXenos